Gojira
by kaijuoftime
Summary: Enter into an alternate version of the awesome movie Godzilla, the 2014 reboot remade into a new story, introducing the new kaiju Anguirus, Shinomura, Trespasser (the first kaiju from Pacific Rim), the mini white mutos from comic con 2013, taking away the 2 mutos and making a hybrid of both and adding Vishnu!


Now before i start...  
>I want to say this fanfic is based off Godzilla's 2014 reboot, but the dialoge is different, due to me watching the Spanish dub, and i made a fanfic in spanish based off the spanish dub, so when i did this i translated even the dialoge so please don't jugde me with errors in the characters, now i will start with Chapter one!<p>

Chapter 1...

1945...  
>This is the USS Nautilus, Searching for any enemy ships, they heard strange sounds, nowadays known as "The Bloop", the Ship then was being followed by something...<br>Before this event, the Hiroshima bombings happened, it was clear this awoke something...

1954...  
>The military knew something was happening since 1945, more creatures known as M.U.T.O.s were being found, one by one, but 2 of them always engaged in battle, they were known as Gojira and Shinomura, this was to be their final battle...<br>Gojira headed towards "Bikini Atol", then the Shinomura followed him, after getting to the area, Shinomura ambushed Gojira, he grabbed Shinomura from the back, then he threw him on the ground, finally he stomped the head, finally killing him...  
>The Shinomura started to regenerate, he with his tail made Gojira slip and fall on the ground, then the bomb came down, it looked like the king, was no more...<p>

1999...  
>A Helicopter headed towards the Philippines, a big hole was caused there, the copter contained 2 people...<br>A women called Vivienne, or more likely Dr. Graham...  
>And another person, Ishiro Honda Serizawa, or More likely Dr. Serizawa...<br>The Copter had arrived, An old man came close and said...  
>"Dr. Serizawa, nice meetin yah!, we have found something, a group of people thought they found oil, they tried to get it out, but the results were rather bad..." he said...<br>"Ok, but where is the entrance?" Serizawa said..  
>"Just follow me, ok?..." the old man said nervous...<br>They entered the mines, a rather scary or very dark cave, they had to use hazmat suits, the place was filled with radiation..  
>Then they stumbled across a horrifying site...<br>They found what looked like a giant fossil, they followed the trails to what looked like 2 giant eggs were, but one thing was off...  
>This first egg was opened, Serizawa saw this, an enormous hole was made, It looked like a Centipede came out of there!<br>It passed by a Glaciel island with some type of dinosaur in it, the island broke, revealing a gigantic Ankylosaur, but looked more like a carnivore, and if it was the bull of its species, he stepped into the water...  
>The Creatures both met at the back of the area known as Janjira!<br>In the plant Joseph "Joe" Brody talked to his wife Sandra "Sandy" Brody...  
>"You go to sub level 5 and its done, ok?" he said...<br>"Ok, remember, we get the cake after" she said...  
>Joe went to his colleges, one called Ichiro told him: "Joe the seismic ratings are at XX, that means in XX Days!"<br>"Wait, seismic activities? you mean like earthquakes?" an old man said...  
>"No, earthquakes are not predicable on the other hand a seismic event is..." Joe said...<br>In the other area Sandra and her colleges were prepareing for the sub-level 5..  
>"Ok, lets do this fast, and then we are done!" she said, they entered the area...<br>The Seismic levels rised, It started to blow radiation, Sandra and her colleges started running, they were scared..  
>"Joe i don't think i can make it..." she said scared...<br>"No no no no please don't say that!... Ichiro keep the doors open!"  
>"Joe I cannot do that" Ichiro said...<br>"I said keep the doors open, my wife is still in there!" Joe shouted, he left, he started running to the entrance of sub level 5, he waited... on the speaker Ichiro said...  
>"Joe you got to shut the doors, the city will become exposed!"<br>Joe waited then the radiation came closer, Joe Scared had no choice and shut the doors...  
>Joe was crying, then he heard a knock, It was the colleges, between them, there she was, and she said...<br>"So this is it, take care of Ford, be a good father" she said in a sad manner...  
>The Place started to fall, Joe saw some type of foot stomp the workers, a red foot with black claws, the Indian worker said in a happy tone:<br>"Lord Vishnu, Take me!" he said before getting stomped by the giant centipede...  
>Anguirus was revealed to be the other dinosaur fighting, he threw the centipede onto the center, breaking his neck...<br>"Kids, come lets get out of here, Ford-San now!" The Teacher said as she ran with the other kids, But Ford kept watching the destruction o and saw a giant shadow, but it disappeared...

The End of Chapter 1...


End file.
